


.....In crappy Jeeps

by LuckyHELPful



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Because I'm a slut for stalia, F/M, I've read all the stalia fanfics on here make more, In a Car, Literally just them - Freeform, Stalia, i'm a bad writer sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 19:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12489136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyHELPful/pseuds/LuckyHELPful
Summary: Malia could never hate Stiles, ever.





	.....In crappy Jeeps

Malia's pretty sure Stiles has officially lost his marbles. Especially when he's in her room at 3am rushing her to get her clothes on. It's confusing considering she's usually the one sneaking into his room and it's more off taking off her clothes then putting them on nonetheless she compiles, slipping on a pair of shorts and a tee-shirt. As Stiles stands in the corner and  pretends not to stare as she begins her search for some socks and boots.

"So this is what teenagers do when their not spending their life as a were coyote or fighting supernatural creatures? They get milkshakes and burgers in crappy Jeeps?" Malia asks once the make it out her room and down into Roscoe. Stiles had promised to teach her everything about being a teenager, which apparently included teenage rebellion.

Her words make him glare because his Jeep isn't crappy it's just a bit of fixer upper. And besides it's saved their asses more time than one. And he does so much as to tell her so.

It makes her laugh as she looks out the window, on leg up in the seat with her knee leaning on the door. With the other planted on the ground, it's not the first time Stiles has caught her sitting like this. He thinks it's adorable how content she looks and it almost makes him forget about the insults about his Jeep moments ago. 

It's late enough that the inside is closed but the drive thru is open when they pull up to the nearest McDonald's. Neither mind, Stiles wasn't planning on them eating inside anyway. Though he does have to keep the bag of hot food on his lap because Malia keeps trying to steal fries out of it. Ignoring Stiles protest of  "Malia we're almost there get you grubby little paws out the bag." And "There aren't gonna be any left when we do get there damnit." So he opted to sitting the bag on his lap and ignoring the heat of the bag on his lap probably slightly burned him. He was sure his thighs we're gonna be red but if it kept the fry thief at bay it was worth it. 

Besides they weren't far from their destination anyway. He'd chosen it not to be anywhere near the preserves or any woods anywhere at all.  His life was a shit show surrounding those areas and it's where literally anything in any horror movie happens. An abandon parking lot though, that worked fine. It was clear and spacey and enough away from noise that they could talk. So that's where they ended up when Stiles finally parked the jeep.  The clock read 3:36 so as long he got Malia back before 6:15 they'd be fine. 

"Now fries?" Malia had her hands out reached and a dramatic look on her face. But it quickly turned into a smile when he placed the bag of medium fries in her hand. 

She's facing him now, one leg tucked under her with the other dangling from the seat.  The werecoyote is to busy trying to stir her milkshake; to notice her boyfriend slipping something out his pocket. Until he clears his throat to get her attention. Malia's fact lights up in surprise when she noticed the necklace. It's thin with just a small pendent at the end. Nothing too fancy but he had saw it at the mall and thought of her. 

"It's for you." It's so entirely sweet that she's pretty sure her lips will fall off from smiling, she's so excited that she can't help but kiss him. It's not hot her heavy like so of their kisses, or slow and passionate like others. It's just sweet, adorably sweet and when she pulls back Stiles grin is just as big as hers. Especially when she puts her hand on his face and whispers "I could never hate you." It's not an 'I love you', but it's just perfect for them because it's a hundred percent true. She could never hate him, because he's become apart of her, a constant. The first constant she's had in a long while.

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at writing but I love to do it so I just push through.


End file.
